


Yellow Flicker Beat

by Cutetophy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutetophy/pseuds/Cutetophy
Summary: It's not something you can fix, but it's not like you want to do it.





	Yellow Flicker Beat

**Author's Note:**

> So guess who wants to kill characters!  
> Guess who i was listening when I wrote this.

"You killed them without mercy, they were your family"- what once were beautiful blue eyes were now an intense red, exorbitant and confusing.

"YOU KNOW IT´S NOT LIKE THAT" -His voice was like a roar in the night, strong and cold - "They did not let me another choose Chloe, you must also understand me" - He tried to approach but the queen bee fled his contact.

"They were your family, they accepted you as a one"- she speak softly, refusing to look away from them.

"You are my only family."-he try to approach gently- "We are all what we need, only you and me, don´t you see? This is the best scenario" - He extended his hand to her and gently touched her hair- "You 're all I need."

"Don´t you dare to speak as if their corpses were not five meters away from you ..." -She withdrew forcefully the hand that caressed her- " _Ladybug_ trusted in you".

"That was her mistake, not mine" - his voice was serious and his eyes showed his urgency.

"I trusted you, _Luka"_ \- She was studying the ground, it was hostile and unknown.

"Keep doing it, it's only you and me, nobody else is necessary" - She watched him and decided to move towards Adrien's inert body.

"He doesn´t deserve your compassion" - Luka blocked the way, squeezing his weapon.

"This man, whom you destroyed, loved you like a brother and you know it, you know exactly how much he loved you and how he cared for you." -Viperon frowned and his gaze grew heavier, his eyes lingering on the queen's exposed neck.

"Do not overdo _Queen bee_ or I will not save you" -she recoiled, fear was visible in her whole being, but also her determination.

"Let me ask you something, I need to know" - Chloe took a cautious step towards him and while Luka felt more in control of the situation.

"What you need" - he replied, watching her carefully.

"I need to know, you were _Viperon_ for five years, you fought with me, along with the whole team, we went to the wedding of Alya and Nino", she spoke in a disorderly way with every sudden movement of his hands. her hair was a mess. It had not been an easy battle. "Why"- She paused- why did you have to do this?"

"You ask difficult questions, we do not have time"

"What did you win with all this _Luka_?

"Everything".

**Author's Note:**

> Yellow Flicker Beat-Lord  
> this was supossed to be happy...


End file.
